Stigma
by we'llmakeyoufuckinsick
Summary: Stigma: In sociological theory, a stigma is an attribute, behavior, or reputation which is socially discrediting in a particular way. KH prison story.
1. Welcome to Oblivion

**_Welcome to Oblivion._**

* * *

**_Location: Oblivion Prison_**  
**_Cell No.: 13_**  
**_Wing: A_**  
**_Block: 2_**  
**_Occupants: Saïx Wulf, Axel Chakram, Xemnas Baldric._**

_Scratch, scratch, scratch. YELP._

"Shitting, fucking animal... the fuck are you doing this time?" Wulf growled. His fierce, cruel eyes slashed over 'Stray' who was clawing up his arm, trapped in a destructive desire for heat, not pain. He groaned in expression of a basic deprivation that he could not articulate. Saïx Wulf watched as Stray thrashed around in his bed, whimpering as he dug his nails deeper into his flesh. Wulf bared his teeth in lazy amusement. Stray gave no response, too wrapped up in himself and the intense need that clouded all other desire.

"Go on, Stray," Wulf urged, eyeing Stray's arm with a primitive lust. "Dig deeper, bleed for me," Wulf demanded, a desire to match the red head's now burning in his gut. Stray's abandonment of cutting his nails was now assisting his self-destruction. Spots of blood now began to appear where Stray's nails caught the skin. A typical ritual, but never did they push far past this point of tension. Wulf's muscles stiffened in anticipation. Maybe today would be the day.

* * *

The blond was dragged in with unnecessary force; after all, he was offering no real resistance. There was a childish kind of light in his eyes, but it was over-shadowed by the look of pure disdain that had been painted on his features by the harsh words that the media had spat at him on the way in.

Roxas Kagi was roughly shoved into the cell, drawing the eyes of Wulf and Stray in his direction. Even though both were lain down, it was apparent that both men were significantly taller than him. Roxas eyed Wulf with a justified apprehension. He instinctively moved closer to Stray.

"Name." Wulf ordered. Roxas said nothing, watching the man's muscles relax, though only a fraction. He looked cautiously between the two, under the distinct impression that he had interrupted something that was not to be observed by the eyes of innocence.

"Gimme a fucking name, Kid." Seconds ticked by, but still the blond said nothing. Wulf got up, standing over Roxas. He opened his mouth as the sharp, jagged outlines of a threat formed on his cracked lips. When he fell short of finding something that would inflict enough pain, he raised a hand to strike the boy who did not flinch nor speak, infuriated by his disobedience. Axel, with his eyes fixed on the new boy who was evidently weaker than himself, rose to his feet and restrained Wulf with something close to a civilised compassion.

"That's not fair, Saïx," He stated with an eerie composure. The calm tone in his voice set Wulf on edge when he realised who he was now dealing with. The man with the brown eyes glared at him, and Axel stared back, carefully noting the strange yellow tint that made him look so feral.

"Get the fuck off me," He snapped, degradingly aware of Roxas who watched but said nothing.

"You're not going to hit him, are you?" Wulf did not answer, wondering if Xemnas would intervene if he were to attack Axel. Casting a wary glance over at the silver-haired man's sleeping form; he decided against it and simply snatched his wrist away from Axel who grinned in triumph.

"Good boy, Saïx," He sneered condescendingly, earning him a snarl. The man who had been scolded slunk back over his bed, losing interest in the blond.

"It's Wulf to you. Prick." Axel ignored the comment and turned to the Roxas who was watching him with mild interest.

"Hey. Welcome to Oblivion Prison. Can I get a name? Don't mess me around, Kid, I don't have time for your vow of silence." Axel said impatiently, placing his hands on his hips.

"I'm not messing you around, and even if I was, I don't know what else you'd have to do with your time... My name's Roxas." Axel was surprised by the strength of his voice and the unwavering confidence that it carried. A little taken aback, he rubbed the back of his neck, wearing an apologetic look for the unspoken judgements he had made, and incorrectly so, it seemed.

"Nice to meet you, Roxas. The name's Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorised?" He asked, tapping the side of his head. Saïx snorted from his bed, now seeming rather docile.

"Someone has to," He commented snidely. Axel looked mildly irritated, but said nothing. Roxas' brow furrowed in confusion, and try as he might to summarise the relationship between the two, or even guess what Saïx meant by that comment, he was drawing a blank.

He guessed that the prison was over-crowded. He was the fourth person in the white-walled cell that was so small that conflict seemed inevitable. Saïx in particular seemed very protective of his territory, watching Roxas like a hawk as he slipped past him, sitting on his bed, if it could be called that. It was no more a bed than this prison was a home.

"So," Axel began conversationally, eager to relax Roxas. "What you in for?" Roxas pulled his knees to his chest, mulling this question over for a while. Before he had wound up in here, he had been told by others not to share the details of his crime. In this situation, however, what else was there to bond them?

"Killed someone," He said simply. He didn't miss the surprise that passed over both their faces.

"I thought you'd be in for... like... stealing shit or some stupid fucking robbery that you'd cocked up," Wulf said, grinning now. "So how did you kill them? Drowning? Slit their throat? Cut them into pieces? Bury them alive?" Excitement laced his tone.

"Shut the fuck up," Axel muttered. He didn't believe Roxas, knowing that calling yourself a killer was a quick way to earn a decent amount of respect in Oblivion. At least that way they didn't end up getting fucked in the showers. He didn't question it, his eyes flickering over to Wulf who seemed fully absorbed by the murderous daydreams.

"How old are you?" Wulf asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Fifteen."

"What?" Axel looked shocked. "You shouldn't even be in here, isn't that illegal?"

"Yeah, but money just sweeps that all under the carpet. My dad wanted me put in here to scare me into following the rules. He says it's better I learn the hard way now than mess up my whole future in a few years time." Roxas explained with no trace of bitterness in his voice. He could understand his father's point of view, even if he didn't agree with it. He caught Wulf dragging his eyes down his body and pulled his knees to his chest, looking over at Axel instead. Axel's eyes were cast downwards now, his eyes flickering between the floor and Wulf.

* * *

The doors clicked open when it was time for lunch and Saïx glanced over at Stray who had returned to his favourite hobby of trying to make himself bleed for the heat, spurred on by the friction and underlying desire to forget.

"Stray. Lunchtime," Saïx told him, standing up and heading out of the doors, knowing they would only be open for ten minutes. Stray looked nervously at the door, as if it had personally offended him, and then walked over to Roxas, who had gone to sleep with nothing else to do.

"R-R-Roxas," He stammered. Blue eyes opened and Stray wrung his hands, "Lunch? Roxas c-come for lunch with S-Stray?"

"Huh? I thought your name was Axel..."

"I'm Stray. Who's Axel?" He asked with confused look. Roxas raised his eyebrows, staring at the man who trembled and twitched and whose panicked eyes wouldn't meet his own. There was a moment of confusion, and then the beginnings of an uneasy comprehension. Stray didn't wait for an answer, and instead grabbed his hand and began dragging him out of the room, digging in his nails in order to keep control of the fair-haired boy. Roxas raised his eyes to the plain ceiling and artificial lights that offered no help.

Life in Oblivion would be far from simple.


	2. More Than Meets the Eye

_**More Than Meets the Eye.**_

* * *

**_Location: Oblivion Prison, Eating Hall  
Table No.: 07  
Occupants: Saïx Wulf, Axel Chakram, Xemnas Baldric, Xigbar Colt, Roxas Kagi._**

Stray took his usual spot next to Wulf, who didn't even acknowledge him as he sat. Stray cast a wary glance at the company that Wulf kept, and then gave a strange kind of strangled yelp that was a sick excuse for a laugh. Stray clapped his hand over his mouth, his mind clouded with distorted images of the crimes these men had committed. He looked at his plate of food and then glanced around to see what the others were doing before beginning to attempt the laborious task that was eating. Lost in incomprehensible complexities, Stray was watching Wulf with eyes that begged and pleaded for understanding of how to do this simple task.

Roxas felt the oppressive atmosphere the second he got close. He had initially intended to sit with his cellmate, but the sight of Wulf was enough to put him off. Roxas made to walk away, wanting to sit anywhere but with these men. His arm was grabbed and he felt himself being yanked over to table seven, and then forced down into the seat. He turned his angry gaze onto Stray who, he was startled to find, was wearing an expression twice as fierce. He tried not to let his resolve falter, but the man with dull-reddish hair was terrifying, and Roxas knew that it would be a bad idea to push him if his face reflected his mood.

"You're not leaving because you're new, you're new and that's like the books that are new. I think it has something to do with...with... without?" He paused and with an irritated and desperate glance over to Saïx, the blanks were filled for him.

"He means that he doesn't want you to leave," He translated impatiently. Roxas, surprised by the transformation of his character, wondered if it was due to the company they currently kept. Roxas' eyes met the haunting one of Xigbar Colt. Roxas' stomach clenched and he felt the urge to leave the table as fast as his legs would allow. So this feeling, the weighted sensation on his shoulders, the bile rising in his throat... this is what it was to be in the presence of true evil.

Xigbar Colt was a paedophile and a murderer. He had raped five minors killing almost every one, the exception being the last boy who had escaped only by taking out the monster's eye and slashing his face with the kitchen knife that Colt had meant to kill him with. Roxas was hypnotised by his brutal stare, frozen by fear. He felt a resentful kind of submission that was so out of character for him, caused only by the horrible familiarity of his face which had been on so many papers and televisions, and the knowledge that the man could kill him there and then if he so wished.

"Sit down, Kid," Colt ordered through a mouthful of food. "Or do you want to be stuck on a table with criminals who are just as sick in the head as me?" He asked, seeming to find the situation amusing. "Bunch of shit," Xigbar muttered. He clearly didn't believe that there was anything truly wrong with him. "Sit. At least here you got that mutt to protect you," He added forcefully, gesturing to Stray. Roxas reluctantly sat, unable to force the word 'no' from his lips.

They ate in near silence, except the occasional brutal comment about someone walking by, whispered death threats that were entirely unjustified, or Saïx complaining about Stray. Saïx had now taken it upon himself to feed the man, grabbing him by the chin roughly as he did so. Xemnas muttered something about him being gay but Saïx didn't retaliate.

"So, Roxas," Xemnas leaned in, giving him the once over. "You're sharing a cell with me, aren't you?" He asked in a voice that was scratchy yet undeniably authoritarian. Roxas didn't speak, unwilling to talk when he had not chosen to sit with these people.

"Xemnas asked you a question, you little cunt," Wulf growled threateningly at Roxas. Stray jerked awkwardly and then bared his teeth at Wulf who raised his eyebrows.

"Don't talk to him like that h-he didn't d-do anything wrong, and he's mine, okay? He's mine and he's mine, I saw him first, he's mine..." He forced out his voice, which was defensive and nervous. "It's not fair, he's new, okay? H-he's new." Saïx rolled his eyes and turned away, willing to abandon the argument.

"Whatever, Stray."

"I said... I s-said you don't FUCKING TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT!" Stray was on his feet now, shaking.

"Stray, sit down," Xigbar said firmly, not looking up from his food. Stray ignored him, grabbing Wulf's shoulder and shoving it roughly. Wulf made to stand, but halted as Xemnas stood up, and that alone was enough to catch Stray's attention. Stray slowly sat down, but the performance had not gone unnoticed by a boy who sat on table six. He watched through the one eye he had showing with evident interest, and then glanced at Roxas. The two were of a similar age, and Roxas smiled nervously at him. He just gave him a sympathetic smile back and gestured to the seat next to him with a slight inclination of his head. Roxas made to move, but Stray reached out and grabbed his knee without even looking at him; his eyes were still fixed on Xemnas'. Roxas abandoned the notion of moving for now, but kept the idea tucked away for another day.

"We've told you about that behaviour, Stray," Xemnas said calmly, sitting down. Stray said nothing, looking at the half-finished plate of food. His hand remained on Roxas' knee, and he dug his nails in painfully. Roxas winced, but did not speak, knowing it was not the red-head's fault. He took a moment to examine Stray's face properly. The panicked green eyes flittered around nervously, and beneath them were small black tattoos that almost resembled tear drops. The reddish brown hair hung limply around him, and Roxas wondered why they didn't cut people's hair at Oblivion. He ran a hand through his own hair and winced again as Stray's hand became desperate, rubbing his knee painfully. He was no longer being rebuked, but the occasional glance from Xemnas was enough to put him on edge. Roxas tried to be fair to the man who was obviously not in his right mind, and reached down, prying his hand off him rather than making a big deal of it. Stray grabbed his hand instead, the nails now digging into his bare skin. Roxas cried out in pain and snatched his hand away, left with a claw-like mark across the back of his hand. Stray grabbed him possessively, displeased by the turn of events. Wulf watched as Stray dragged Roxas out of the eating hall and back to their cell.

* * *

**_Location: Oblivion Prison  
Cell No.: 13  
Wing: A  
Block: 2  
Occupants: Saïx Wulf, Axel Chakram, Xemnas Baldric, Roxas Kagi._**

Roxas was thrown onto Stray's bed and he felt the older man climb on top of him. He pushed Roxas' legs apart and his intention became clear to the younger boy. Roxas shoved him away from him quickly, trying to get up. Stray caught his arm and forced him back down, looking both furious and hurt. He was lost and confused in the need to possess.

"St-stop it! Stop trying to run, STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled at him, and Roxas winced, trying to get up to go for the door, but he knew that Stray wouldn't let him get that far.

"Let me go!" Roxas insisted, trying to push Stray away. The two were evenly matched in strength, and Roxas looked again for some kind of help. He saw a button on the wall, with something scratched above it. '_Want sex?_' The button lay beneath it and Roxas saw that there was something underneath that too. '_Press this button and a cunt will appear_.' Roxas understood too late that his brief observation had cost him time and attention he couldn't afford to spare. Stray pinned him down and pushed himself down between Roxas' legs, and despite the clothing, Roxas cried out, disgusted by the violation. He felt Stray yanked off him and watched as Wulf slammed him against the floor, Xemnas watching by the doorway, his eyes fixed on Roxas who had gone red in the cheeks.

"How are you going to cope when you get out if you can't control yourself now?" Wulf asked, punching him in the stomach and forcing a yelp from Stray's lips. Roxas found himself looking up from Stray and making his way over to his own bed. Xemnas shut the door and it clicked into locked position. It would remain that way until they got to go to the association room that night. The silver-haired man went to lie down. He scratched another line into the wall for a tally of each day he had been there.

"Learned your fucking place yet?" Wulf asked when he had finished disciplining him. Stray was whimpering by now, and Roxas did his best to ignore it, not intervening despite his fierce desire to do just that. Stray nodded weakly and retreated to his bed.

That night, for some reason or another, they hadn't been given an hour for association. They hadn't gotten their call time either. Saïx had ranted about it, complaining that they should all have to follow the rules, not just the prisoners. He had argued his point articulately and passionately for nearly and hour. Roxas knew he wasn't the only one who was angry about this development. The entire block seemed infuriated by it, a buzz of profanities filling the air. They were united now by the hatred of the injustice done to them. Roxas didn't complain, figuring that they deserved it and that the people in charge must have their reasons.

Roxas Kagi didn't know the first thing about Oblivion.


	3. Because We Are Criminals

_**Because We Are Criminals.  
**  
_

* * *

_**Location: Oblivion Prison**_  
_**Cell No.: 13**_  
_**Wing: A**_  
_**Block: 2**_  
**_Occupants: Saïx Wulf, Axel Chakram, Xemnas Baldric, Roxas Kagi._**

Saïx, Axel and Xemnas winced when Demyx Vita was dragged past their cell. He screamed desperately that he was innocent. He struggled to get away, and none could blame him. Most hoped he would succeed by some odd twist of fate. He begged for help, pleaded to be let go and sobbed pathetically, and still none could blame him. For those few moments he had no identity, but all their sympathy.

Roxas watched expressionlessly, knowing what a boy of Demyx's age and looks would be used for in jail. He became very conscious of his own similarities to the boy in age, and knew that the only reason he had been spared of that fate was because he had been lucky enough to find himself under Axel's protection. Axel and Saïx exchanged looks, and then both looked to Xemnas for an answer. He merely shook his head, getting back into bed and facing away from them.

"Nothing can be done for him. You boys know that." Xemnas stated. Saïx and Axel both lowered their heads. Axel's brow furrowed, and he was silenced by the lack of solution. Saïx flexed his fingers, hurt by the sight of another boy brought in, and though such suffering usually satisfied him, in Demyx he had seen another set of dreams and aspirations that would never be realised. Cell thirteen descended into a mournful silence.

* * *

**_Location: Oblivion Prison  
__Cell No.: 219_**  
**_Wing: A_**  
**_Block: 3_**  
**_Occupants: Luxord Fortuity, Xigbar Colt._**

The last thing that anybody wanted to hear was that they would be sharing a cell with Xigbar Colt, especially if that person happened to be a naive, innocent young boy who was thrown into jail for a murder he didn't commit. Fortunately for Demyx Vita, he had no idea who this man was, nor what he had done, and so there were no more unhappy feelings to taint what had been, to him, a world full of dreams, happiness and hope, when he found out that this is who he would be spending the next few years with.

Demyx was pushed into the cell roughly, and already had more than enough bruises to show for his understandable resistance. Xigbar looked up at him and a sick smile crept across his lips. Demyx may not have been as young as his previous victims, but he looked innocent and helpless enough to satiate his perverted desires. Luxord was sleeping, and so did not interfere.

"Hey, Dude. Name's Xigbar, heard of me?" The Californian asked, offering his hand. Demyx took it weakly and shook it, his face still wet with tears, but in an effort to be polite, he smiled.

"No, but I guess I can get to know you, right?" He asked with a weak optimism. Xigbar's face split into a twisted grin, and Demyx found himself being led over to the older man's bed. Xigbar sat down and pulled Demyx onto his lap. His arms snaked around his waist. The boy felt mildly comforted by the man's presence, and did his best to pass off being pulled onto his lap as a friendly gesture. He shifted to the side and rested his head on Xigbar's shoulder. He reminded him a little of his grandfather in build, and in the way he stroked comfortingly up and down his arm.

"So what're you in for?" He asked, keeping his voice gentle so that he didn't sound threatening to the trembling boy. In his minds eye he could see the boy writhing, sweating and gasping beneath him. Xigbar saw himself thrusting deep into him, the lack of lube making the blond scream in agony, a sound Xigbar now knew from his tortured cries as he was being dragged to his cell. He played it on loop in his head, licking his lips. The dark heat began to creep into his stomach, and he welcomed the powerful temptation to let it consume him.

"I didn't do anything," Demyx whispered, his voice cracking a little from all his yelling before. Xigbar's eyes trailed down his body to his legs, which were parted slightly for comfort and balancing purposes. Xigbar started at his knees to tease himself, and then ran his eye up higher, slowly and deliberately until he found his crotch which was hidden away under the unnecessary material which he longed to push his hand beneath. Of course, his desires didn't end with sex. He wanted to hurt the boy, and envisioned him with his body arched up against the cold walls, twisted at uncomfortable angles and trained like a dog to satisfy him. His own personal sex toy. But of course, that would take time. He stroked Demyx's hair and pulled him closer to his body, sighing.

"I believe you, Poppet," He murmured, kissing the top of his head. "You know, you remind me of a boy I had before I got thrown in here," He said softly, his hot breath on Demyx's ear. The blond straightened up a little, giving him a curious glance.

"Really? Was he your son?" Xigbar's mind shifted back as he remembered the boy that had gotten away and who had left him with scars that would always set him apart. Yes, he had indeed looked quite like Demyx.

"Something like that. Get some rest. Not much else to do in this place," Xigbar added. Demyx nodded obediently, getting up and walking over to his own bed. He sunk into it without complaint. Xigbar watched him, his yellowing teeth showing as he imagined his slow, meticulous destruction of the unfortunate Demyx Vita's pride and self-respect.

Demyx took a while to get to sleep, but did not turn again to face Xigbar. He was not oblivious to the abnormality of the man's actions, and he knew well what he probably intended. However, instead of taking any kind of precautionary action, Demyx chose instead to hope for the best, and told himself that Xigbar Colt was probably a lovely man. Optimism like this was the reason that Demyx would always finish last in life.

* * *

_**Location: Oblivion Prison, Eating Hall**  
**Table No.: 06**  
**Occupants: Marluxia Rhode, Luxord Fortuity, Zexion Phantasm, Vexen Enasin.  
**  
_

"We're going to break out," Marluxia said firmly, eyes fixed on the boy with grey hair that seemed almost tinted blue in the right light. Zexion looked up at him and then rolled his one visible eye, giving a sigh of exasperation as he did so.

"That's a stupid idea, Marluxia, and it's not going to work."

"Why not?" The man's hair was a brownish colour, and had been dyed pink before he had been placed within the cruel confines of Oblivion. The colour was now fading away, but as this clear definition of his personality had faded, Zexion had noticed an evident increase in his rebellious nature as if to make his identity clear to them all in a much different way.

"Because it's illegal, we're all in here for a reason, and besides, nobody would believe us."

"Oh? And why is that? They've got some nerve to think they can treat us like animals. I have never seen such atrocious behaviour. They beat people for no reason, degrade us, and the other night..." He paused and glanced around before licking his lips and leaning closer. "One of the screws fucked the man in the cell beside mine. It was _rape_. You tell me that's legal, Zexion. They're as bad as we are, if not worse. I thought that we were in here to be given a chance at reformation, not punishment alone," Marluxia argued. As if to enforce his point, the new boy, who nobody seemed to know the name of yet, was tripped up by one of the prison guards. He fell flat on his face, tray and food strewn across the floor, but nobody laughed. Had it been a prisoner to pull the stunt, the boy would've been mocked, but given the circumstances, the others simply diverted their gaze and continued their conversations while the boy scrambled to gather the things he had dropped with crimson cheeks and a confused look at the guard who had hurt him.

"I do see your point," Zexion conceded, looking at Marluxia again and sighing. "But if you suck up to them like I do, they do give you proper treatment. Maybe you should just take a leaf out of my book," He suggested idly.

"I forgot you were on enhanced. Treacherous little rat," Marluxia muttered. Vexen looked up at him with his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Be fair, Marluxia," Luxord chipped in, his British accent sounding out of place but always managing to get their attention. "He's just looking after himself, and it's perfectly understandable for him to want you to do the same. Zexion wants freedom, just like we all do... One moment," He leaned over and beckoned Demyx, who was still dithering about and looking for somewhere to sit. "Haven't got a clue of his name yet, but he shares my cell."

"With Colt?" Zexion asked, disgust lacing his voice. "Oh God he is really in for it then..."

"Hey," Demyx forced a smile when he sat down and Marluxia arched an eyebrow at him.

"You're awfully cheerful for someone who was just humiliated in front of a hall full of people," He drawled. Demyx just laughed and rubbed the back of his neck,

"I'm sure it was an accident, I guess he didn't notice otherwise he would've apologised, right?" He rushed on without waiting for an answer. "I'm Demyx, by the way, what're your names?" When nobody replied, Marluxia sighed and took charge.

"My name is Marluxia Rhode, the man you share a cell with is Luxord Fortuity, the short little thing opposite you is Zexion Phantasm," Marluxia saw his eyes narrowing at him, even beneath his hair, but smirked and carried on, "And the blond beside him is Vexen, but nobody knows his last name because he's not overly fond of communication. He's insane." Vexen suddenly slammed his cutlery down in front of Marluxia, but the feminine man's calm composure was unaffected.

"I am NOT insane," He said, his voice high and tight from the need to stress the words, and cracking all the while from lack of use. Zexion sighed and picked up his cutlery, handing it to him.

"Ignore him, Vexen," He soothed and then glared at Marluxia. "Stop antagonising him." Marluxia just shrugged and gave small smile.

"I'm sure he's right anyway," Demyx added, wiping some the food from his face onto his sleeve. "He can't be insane, otherwise they wouldn't have put him in here. You could tell somebody if he was, right? They'd have to believe you."

"They wouldn't," Marluxia interjected, sharing a sad smile with Zexion and Luxord.

"Why not?" Demyx asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Because," Zexion said quietly, "We are criminals."


	4. Violation

_**Violation.**_

* * *

_**Location: Oblivion Prison**_  
_**Cell No.: 13**_  
_**Wing: A**_  
_**Block: 2**_  
**_Occupants: Saïx Wulf, Axel Chakram, Xemnas Baldric, Roxas Kagi._**

Roxas had still been sleeping. That's why Stray had waited for him, guarding him like a loyal dog waiting for his master. That's why they were alone in the cell. Axel sat on the edge of his bed and considered waking him up. The only thing that stopped him doing so was the fact that he wasn't particularly hungry that morning and the knowledge that Roxas would probably be angry at him if he did.

Roxas had been there a week now, and Stray had grown accustomed to keeping his property with him at all times. Axel had also learned that Roxas was grouchy when awoken, and that he wouldn't be intimidated into doing what Stray wanted him to. Axel reached out and ruffled up his hair with an affectionate smile. He thought that the blond was coping and adjusting well considering the circumstances. The honest blue eyes flickered open and looked up at Axel with a mixture of alarm and confusion.

"Relax," Axel laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, "It's only me."

"I know who it is," Roxas muttered, sitting upright and yawning. That wasn't entirely true. When the red-head approached him, he never knew who he would be speaking to. Would it be the damaged, quivering Stray, or the confident yet empathic Axel?

"Did I wake you up?"

"You'd know if you did," Roxas pointed out, smirking at him. Axel grinned cattily.

"Hope you're not hungry, 'cause I'm pretty sure they've locked the doors. Don't worry though, lunch isn't that far off." Axel heard the door click and arched an eyebrow, turning his attention to it. The next thing Axel knew, the door was shut again and he was slammed up against a wall with the heat of another body roughly forcing itself against his own. The prison guard gripped his curvy hips with a sadistic grin.

"Hey, honey, you miss me?" He hissed, the heat of his breath smothering Axel's ear.

"Get the f-fuck..." Stray stumbled on his words and found himself forced face-first against the wall. He felt something hard pressed against him and a mixture of distorted, soul-destroying memories flickered across his vision. "LET ME GO! I... You... NO! N-no, let me f-f-fucking GO!" He demanded as his clothes were torn away from him. Roxas looked between the two, shocked back into silence. His brow furrowed in confusion. Was he being strip-searched?

Within the next minute, Roxas knew the answer to that question. The man forced himself into Stray, drawing a tortured cry from his lips and desperate pleas to let him go. He struggled uselessly, trying to twist from his grip, but now every movement just caused more pain.

"What the..." Roxas took a few moments to try and understand what was happening. When he found himself unable to draw a suitable conclusion, he got to his feet. "What the hell are you doing?" He tried to shout but the authority of the man's uniform quietened his voice. Roxas walked over and grabbed the guard, pulling him away from Stray with difficulty. The man rounded on him and punched him roughly in the stomach. Roxas doubled over with a sharp intake of breath, and then the hands were brought down hard on his back, the impact making him fall hard against the floor.

"N-no! D-don't touch... DON'T! ROXAS!" Stray ran over and grabbed Roxas around the middle, dragging him away from the guard with his body still shaking. Stray looked pathetic with his clothing around his feet, still trapping his ankles and making him stumble, but he couldn't care because his whole mind was on the need to defend _his _Roxas. He pulled him into the corner of the cell. "R-Roxas, here, okay?" He rushed out. "S-stay... St-Stray, STAY HERE," He shouted it aggressively, but his expression didn't match it. His eyes begged Roxas to listen to him. He reached out and covered his eyes, "Don't look, o-okay?" Roxas obediently closed his eyes as Stray was forced back against the wall. The next fifteen minutes passed in a degrading blur as Stray was vitiated, his cries muffled by the hand covering his mouth, a hand that was bitten at and clawed at with the natural desire to flee from the threat. The man who had taken the last of Stray's self-worth from him leaned back and made himself decent.

"Good boy," He jeered at the stained wreckage of a man that jolted awkwardly and clumsily dressed himself again. Roxas finally opened his eyes and looked at Stray with a foreign kind of awe. The red-headed man was in the process of composing himself already, but before he could, the guard delivered a powerful blow to the side of his head. Stray dropped like a stone and then the screw's eyes met Roxas'.

"Let me teach you a lesson about interfering with other people's business." He smiled smugly and condescendingly. He grabbed Roxas, thrilled with the abuse of his power and of the man at his feet. One of the benefits of working at Oblivion was that any sadist could truly exploit the weakness and the lack of power of the prisoners there, and nobody would bat an eyelid; the man who ran Oblivion paid them higher for their cruelty. Nobody cared about these offenders; even most of their families had been advised to stay away or were told that due to the misdemeanours of their loved ones, they couldn't visit them. Usually it was really because of bruising or their unjustified submission into solitary confinement. No, not a word ever got out about Oblivion. Oblivion was special. Roxas made the decision then, as he was struck across the back of the head and as he looked at his unconscious friend, that he would break out of this place if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Thank you to quietlyintheshadows for picking the cell for this chapter. I'm very sorry that it's late, and that it's short. Creativity has been running low, you know how it is. Please review/fave/alert to let me know you're interested, or if you have any criticisms and/or questions. The next chapter should be up sooner than usual to make up for this, and it'll be a little more cheery.

**Question**: Someone's going to get hurt next chapter. Who would you like it to be? Best reasoning and/or amount of votes will decide it.


	5. Keep Your Friends Close

_**Keep Your Friends Close.**_

* * *

"You're alone." Saïx stated bluntly, arching an eyebrow. Axel looked up at him with a bitterness that Saïx hadn't seen for a long time.

"They took Roxas," Axel stood up and ran a hand through his hair, clearly agitated. "They fucking took Roxas."

"Good." Roxas' presence had done nothing for his relationship with the red-head, but he felt a kind of guilt when he saw the loneliness burning in those emerald eyes. He saw something in them snap. Saïx tensed before it happened. Suddenly he was slammed against the hard wall.

"Don't you fucking _dare_ say 'good'. They could be doing anything to him! He's just a kid, Saix!" Axel snarled. "It's not fucking fair."

"The hell did they do to you?" Saïx asked. His eyes were fixed on the nail marks on his face from where the screw had pushed his dirty hands over Stray's mouth. Axel's eyes tightened with pain as he relived the memory, and then suddenly it was the first time again.

_He was lying on his bed. The sheets were white, the walls were red. The rain poured down against the window, beating rising and warning. Axel was twelve years old, and it was 11:03pm. He was watching the clock, idly waiting for sleep or morning. Whichever came first. He wished that he could sleep tonight, because for once he wasn't listening to a woman gasp and scream with supposed pleasure in the next room. He pulled his lighter from his pocket and then flicked it repeatedly, watching the bright white flame lick the air. The door handle shifted downwards. Axel jolted and pocketed it quickly. He saw the dark figure in the door. A frightening, unfamiliar smile crept across his face. Axel sat up, immediately hostile._

_"What are you doing in my room?" The man shut the door and walked towards him, flicking the light on as he did so. "D-dad?"_

"...I get it, you don't need to say anything," Saïx said softly, noting the look in his eyes. Axel let him go and buried his head in his shoulder.

"You ever regret it all, Saïx?" Axel asked. Saïx sighed deeply and lightly stroked his back.

"...Tell you what. Tonight we'll stay next to each other. Just like old times, yeah?" He offered. Axel forced himself to smile.

"Yeah, just like old times." A fond smile stroked his features as he looked at the blue-haired man he had been sharing a cell with for so long. Axel smirked, wondering why Saïx still chose to waste his allowance on hair dye. The screws could be nice if you sweetened them up, especially if you did it with your mouth. Axel was sickened at the thought.

"Just don't keep me up all night talking." Xemnas warned, and then rolled his eyes, flopping down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling, thinking of the blond boy who had become part of their little family. Saïx nodded in response to Xemnas' words and bounded over to his bed. He dragged it over to Axel's, pushing them together and grinning. The expression was mirrored by Axel.

"So, boys... What do you think he's really in for?" Xemnas asked, looking over at Axel and Saïx who were now sitting together and about to speak. Both fell quiet at his words and looked at him respectfully.

"I think he's in for something petty," Saïx admitted. "Hasn't got the eyes of a killer."

"Nah, I think it's something big, but not murder. Maybe a robbery, like Zexion. He seems like a bright kid, I think he could do it," Axel contributed.

"Oh? You really think he's as smart as Phantasm?" He asked. The two were quiet; both knew it was unlikely. "Roxas watches. He's a quiet young man, and he doesn't seem to be very aggressive or angry, unless he's passive aggressive, but I doubt it. He's nothing less than empathic. I've watched him just as closely as he has been watching us all, and I have no doubt in my mind that the boy is innocent of the crime for which he has been committed."

"Oh?"

"Oh?" The two boys spoke in unison, and then lay down beside each other, looking up at Xemnas.

"Mmhmm. You two know what I did, and I am used to meeting criminals and the cruel, but there is something different about Roxas. Or at least, there was when he got in here. Every day I watch that boy being ruined. That's why you protect him, isn't it, Axel?" He asked. "You've always taken to protecting the weak. It's one of the reasons I wouldn't kill you. Your heart seems to be in the right place... Saïx," He turned his eyes onto the other boy who dropped his gaze instantly. Xemnas eyed the guilty man and sighed. "Saïx, that is precisely why you hate him. He is weak, and you feel he has stolen Axel's attention from you. You were never weak, but Axel, you also seek protection and Saïx gave that to you. Now you feel you don't need him because you've got somebody weaker than you to look out for, isn't that right?" The two boys exchanged looks, their eyes filled with confusion. Neither of them quite knew if he was right, but there was something familiar about these thoughts. Yes, these things were part of it, but was that all of it? Neither of them thought so, but nothing was said. "You should be aware of your emotions if you want to control them," He smiled slowly and then gave a dark laugh. "After all, control is what got us all put in here, wasn't it? It was the need to control other people, for myself... the need to control living arrangements for Axel... and the need to control your emotions and finances for you, Saïx. I must say, you're doing quite well with staying off the drugs." Saïx smiled faintly at the compliment. Xemnas curled up in his bed and fell silent again. "Remember, boys, don't keep me up."

The two were completely silent until he fell asleep, and then Saïx smirked over at Axel.

"Lot of talk, ain't he?" He commented, grinning at him. Axel arched an eyebrow and then let his body relax against the bed as he lay back, staring up at the ceiling. Saïx did the same.

"Hell of a lot. Suppose he's got nothing to do but think though, right?" Axel pointed out, his eyes tinted with understanding.

"Yeah... So, going back to your earlier question, Ax... Sounds like you've been doing a lot of thinking yourself... Yeah, I do regret it. A lot. Sometimes I realise just how much I missed out on by getting myself thrown in here. I'm twenty-seven and I'm always going to have that mark on my record. Family don't bother with me anymore, and once I get outta here, I got nowhere to stay. Hell, I was only dealing to pay for a good fucking lifestyle. I wanted to be able to afford things, like the rich kids back at school, y'know?" He laughed gruffly and Axel looked over at him, brow furrowing lightly.

"Like what?"

"Huge house, flashy cars, girls whenever I wanted 'em..." Axel didn't look surprised.

"Material stuff, huh?"

"Alright, asshole, what would you ask for?" Saïx snorted at the jokingly condescending tone that the red-head had treated him with.

"Ask for?" He laughed and put his hands behind his head. "I wouldn't ask for anything, it's not about that. I just wanted a stable life in here, and I guess that kind of back-fired. Of all the prisons I could've ended up in, it had to be Oblivion." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair again.

"You know that whole schizo slash split personality thing?"

"Hmm?"

"The whole Stray thing. I don't get that. I used to think you were acting... in fact, I still kinda do. You only seem to freak when you're threatened... Do you do it to scare people off or what?"

"S'hard to explain. Honestly, it started out as an act. After all that... all that... y'know." Saïx nodded.

"Yeah, I gotcha... carry on..."

"And then it kinda got out of control... I don't know... I don't think I've got a split personality, 'cause I'm still aware of Stray... but Stray can't be aware of Axel, do you understand?" He looked at him with a pleading expression. "Stray's too damaged to be part of me, he has to be separate, Saïx, I need him to be. He's the one who gets fucked, he's the one who takes all the hits, and he's the one who is so fucking jittery that he can't function. I can't let that be a part of me..." Axel found himself an inch from Saïx's face, lightly gripping his shoulder. He cleared his throat and leaned back, embarrassed by his confession and the fact he had allowed the usually stupid Saïx a very clear insight into his world. "Sorry... But seriously, I might as well get my ass thrown back in here as soon as I get out. There's nothing more than the streets for me out there."

"No need to be sorry," Saïx sat up, a little uncomfortable from the close contact, yet secretly loving the undivided attention. "I know it's hard for you, Axel. I really do. You're a good man, though." He placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it supportively. "You'll be alright. You and me will probably get out at the same time though, right?" He reminded with an affectionate smile. "So we can stay together, you and me. We'll get shitty little jobs and then work our way up, have a decent life, and eventually we'll be able to get somewhere huge together, okay?"

"...Have you always been such a dreamer?" Axel asked with a smirk. Saïx gave him a dirty look.

"Okay, Axel?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine. You and me, in this together... but that being said, we might be getting out earlier than we thought..." Saïx cocked his head and then leaned in with interest.

"Oh yeah?"

"That Marluxia Rhode. The one who looked like a fag when he first got in here. You thought he was a chick, remember?" The pair smirked at the memory.

"Oh yeah... what about him?"

"He's planning a breakout."

"Yeah, well we'll see. It's not like it hasn't been tried before. It'll just be a repeat of last time," Saïx said wisely.

"I hope you're wrong, Saïx, I really do... fuck, I'd be happy with a transfer to a different jail, y'know?" Axel closed his eyes in miserable acceptance of his current situation.

"I hope I'm wrong too... someone needs to tell people what's going on here... Why hasn't somebody already? Fuck me, Axel! I haven't got a shower in two weeks. Don't give me that look; you're not much better. I was just in solitary last week, that's why I missed the one time they'd opened it all week, now I probably won't be able to get one 'til the end of this week. I smell like a fucking dog."

"I'm not arguing with that... it's 'cause they pay people off. Didn't you hear what happened to one of 'em who tried to tell the press?"

"What?"

"Solitary for sixteen fucking years. When he got out he was brain damaged 'cause it fucked with it because he didn't communicate for so long or something, I don't really get that part but I know it happened. They just paid a shitload to the press to keep it under their hat and made up a story to get the poor fucker thrown back in here," Axel informed him. He saw Saïx smirking at the mention of someone else's pain, but the fact that it was caused by Oblivion stripped it of some of its appeal to him. The spiteful grin slowly slipped off his face, replaced by a hopeless smile.

"So we only got a chance if we all do this together, huh?" He asked. Axel nodded.

"And, Saïx..." He sighed deeply. "If that is the case, then we are all well and truly screwed..."


	6. Together We Stand

_**Together We Stand.**_

* * *

_**Location: Oblivion Prison, Solitary Confinement Unit.  
Occupants : Roxas Kagi.**_

He had been in his room when it had happened, when being without the ability of observe would literally become a crime he would stand in front of a court for, a crime he was told he would burn for. The blond twitched uneasily in his sleep as the images crept into his mind with vicious intent, and as he was made to relive that night.

_The music was loud, pulsing and blocking out all else. He always had it on this loud when his brother had his vicious boyfriend over. The quiet blond boy was lying on his bed and letting the over-powering music own him and consume him, blissfully unaware of the consequences._

_He could smell it before anything else. A grotesque smell that set him on edge filled the room and forced him to sit up and wonder what had gone without his notice. It soon became intoxicating, suffocating and the blond rose from the comfort of his warm bed and over to the window. It was the middle of summer, and even the nights offered no escape from the terrible heat. He threw open the window to let it out and leaned forward into the freedom of the night, and then hurried over to his stereo, turning it down. Roxas turned to his locked door which, he could now hear, was being assaulted with frantic knocks._

_"Roxas," begged the frightened, familiar voice. "Roxas, open the door… ROXAS!" He heard the urgency in the voice and rushed over to his door, pulling it open. Before him, his twin stood shaking, and Roxas made to grab his hand and pull him into his room, assuming one of their arguments had turned violent. He wished his mother and father would have stayed home that night. As his blue eyes trailed down they widened with horror. Sora was coated in thick blood, fresh, wet, on his hands, and on his clothes. Now Roxas examined him more closely, he could see it splattered across his face too. When he could see no sign of injury, the frightened eyes lifted to Sora's in terrible comprehension of what had happened. He pulled Sora into his bedroom and held back the immobilising fear that crept over him._

_"Stay here." He forced out with his voice still quivering._

_"But-"_

_"NO BUTS. Don't sit down, don't move at all," Roxas ordered, rushing down the hallway and seeing the bloodied handprints dragged down his brother's once white door. The smell grew stronger and Roxas began to gag. Putting all apprehension aside, he made himself walk into the bedroom. Blood. Deathly red, everywhere. Riku was laying on the floor, eyes wide open, mouth gaping horrifically, his chest covered in blood and the knife still sticking out it. Roxas pinched his nose and stumbled into the bathroom opposite the room, vomiting violently. He was shaking and crying, frightened for himself and for his brother._

He jolted awake, feeling sick all over again at the memory, and looking around at the solitary cell he was now sharing with him and his terrible memories. He stood up, tortured by the memory, and by the bile rising again in his throat as the shaking returned. Roxas didn't cry, but instead he clutched his hands together tightly and raised his eyes again to the hard, cold lights, which flickered intermittently. The quivering, desperate hands lifted to grip and tear at his hair, and the boy let out a loud, anguished cry, wondering what he had done so terribly wrong that life had deemed it appropriate to rip itself from his grasp and leave him in the wreckage of their long, wasted relationship. Now Roxas Kagi could be nothing but the wounded shell of his former self, a fact he knew all too well.

* * *

_**Location: Oblivion Prison, Eating Hall.**_

Axel and Saïx laughed jovially as they sat down at table seven, both relaxed into the pleasure of the other's company. There was a strange kind of spark between the two, and if it were ever to turn to a flame, Saïx knew that Axel would never again leave him for Roxas. Xemnas' eyes were flicking across the room, searching for the black-haired man who was missing from his usual spot, the question in his eyes slowly shifting to his lips.

"Where's Colt?" He growled. The two men fell silent, now lost in the shared wonder, and the beginnings of tangible apprehension.

The boy whose features were strangely reminiscent of Roxas queued up, humming to himself cheerily, unaware of the predator's eye that allowed the man to mentally rape him time and time again. Moulding a toy to fit your will took time. Time Xigbar had, but still would not spare. If he would have had him at home...

He envisioned it plainly and clearly. He would have made the blond quiver and beg for his basic needs. He would have first forced him into the basement with the bare wooden floor and the draft that pushed in from the gap at the tiny, dirty window that barely let in even a crack of sunlight to lighten the absolute darkness of the cellar. The boy would have sobbed, screamed and eventually Colt would have soothed him and told him he loved him. He would have untied the boy, leaving the basement locked, though what did it matter? The boy would be able to see nothing in the dark, and so would not escape. Colt was accustomed to the darkness by now and knew it well, like a close friend. The boy would have clung to him, frightened and needing comfort and Xigbar would have given it to him. He would have told him to take off his clothes, and, in the style of Arthur John Shawcross, a serial killer from the USA, would have told him to fold them up. In Arthur's own words, this would be to 'let him think he's gonna put 'em on again.' Once they were off, Demyx would never have put them back on. Xigbar, over time, would have started to treat him well and Demyx would have learned to enjoy the intimacy if for nothing else then for its familiarity.

But alas, Xigbar knew this was not the case, and so Demyx would just have to adjust to his open advances. The boy wasn't the brightest of sparks, and Colt could already tell he would be easy to manipulate. The second Demyx left the queue with his tray, Colt walked over, taking it from him. He reached out his other hand and smoothed it over Demyx's cheek, bringing a look of distaste to the younger's features. The callous fingers felt rough on his skin, threatening almost, but Demyx swallowed and said nothing, his eyes flickering cautiously to his tray.

"Can I have that back?" He asked politely, reaching for it. Xigbar held it higher.

"Only if you kiss me first," He grinned back. Demyx felt his blood ice up, and he looked around the hall awkwardly, as if to ask if anybody else had just heard Xigbar say that. Apparently they hadn't. Axel, however, was watching intently. Xemnas had gone to check cell 219 to try to find Colt, but now the red-head knew that he would not find him there. If you speak of the devil, he shall appear, and so it seemed true as Xigbar had come into view, harassing the poor, young blond who, Axel noticed, looked a lot like Roxas.

"I don't want to kiss you," Demyx told him edgily and grabbed for his tray. Xigbar placed a forceful hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down.

"Then you're not gonna eat," He responded simply. He made as if to tip the tray onto the floor and Demyx's eyes widened and the boy grabbed Xigbar's other hand desperately.

"Please don't! Fine, I'll kiss you." He leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and Demyx meant it to be just that – quick. Xigbar had other ideas and grabbed the boy's face with his free hand, kissing him fiercely and deeply in a show of dominance and possession. In the middle of the eating hall he had proved quite simply that Demyx belonged to him. He let the boy go and the shame-faced Demyx held out his hand again for his tray.

"I did what you asked, now give it back."

"You have to promise to let me fuck you tonight."

"Fuck- No!" Demyx shouted, and now Axel was listening too, as was Saïx who seemed anything but concerned about the boy. He was smirking to himself, seeming quite content to watch the boy suffer. The hall was growing quieter, and everyone who had been there long enough knew that no guard would help Demyx. They only seemed to get involved if there was a fight, and even then they only seemed to do it if they felt the fight put them at risk.

"You're gonna let me fuck you, kid."

"Go to hell, I'd rather not eat," Demyx turned to walk away, and the furious Colt brought the tray crashing down upon his head. There was a loud cry as Demyx fell to the floor, holding his head with an anguished look, eyes squinting in pain. Roxas sometimes looked like that when he thought nobody could see. Axel saw. Axel knew. Xigbar grabbed Demyx's hair, and seeing that this was nowhere near over, Axel got to his feet.

"Get off him, Colt!" He shouted furiously, standing on his chair and then walking over the table. He jumped off it and in a few quick, powerful strides he was stood before the paedophile, his eyes blazing with anger.

Zexion, who had been watching with great concern for the new boy, rushed over to his side. The innocence that Demyx had was something he had noted when they had first met, and he had nothing but pity for the boy who shared a cell with Colt.

"Demyx, are you okay?" He asked, kneeling beside him and tilting his chin up, trying to meet his eyes.

"This is none of your fuckin' business, Axel," Colt snarled, shoving Axel roughly. Axel punched him in the stomach in response to which he slammed his foot into Zexion, who fell to the side, hitting his head on the floor. "And it's none of your fuckin' business either!" He lifted Zexion up by the collar and punched him in the face while Demyx recoiled, shaking his head disbelievingly.

"Stop it!" He pleaded, getting to his feet now. Zexion was released from the vicious attack by Axel's intervention as he tackled the man to the floor, punching furiously at any part of him he could reach. The two animals fought fiercely, and Zexion, who sought to split them up upon seeing one of the guards advancing, tried to pry Axel off Xigbar who had just head-butted him. Zexion felt Axel's elbow slam into his stomach, and he was knocked back into Xaldin, one of the most vicious prison guards. Offended by the young boy crashing into him, Xaldin grabbed Zexion and slammed his fist into the feeble boy's stomach. He threw him to the floor, and soon the fight was ended, though even Xaldin did not get out without a good set of bruises from Axel.

Why had Xaldin intervened? Oh, not for the sake of compassion. Xigbar got respect through fear, and so Oblivion needed Xigbar. In exchange for him keeping people under control during the lockdowns, they would fuel his sick desires with magazines and videos of things that a person should never learn to enjoy. In fact, Xigbar had once attempted to put that life behind him, desperate to ease his conscience. Once he had wanted to reform. Oblivion of course, knowing that this would reduce their power over him, had not allowed that. Nobody knew what had happened then, and nobody spoke of it, but Xigbar had gone missing from the prison from over a month. When he had returned, not one person in all of Oblivion could deny it. Xigbar was more sick and twisted than he had ever been.


	7. The Savage Riot

_**The Savage Riot.**_

* * *

_**Location: Oblivion Prison, Eating Hall.**_  
_**Table No.: 06**_  
_**Occupants: Marluxia Rhode, Zexion Phantasm, Roxas Kagi.**_

"We leave tonight, come hell or high water. I cannot spend another day in this disgusting place. Death row would be better than this; at least then there would be a foreseeable end to this... to this bullshit!" Marluxia slammed his fist down on the table, drawing the eyes of Zexion and Roxas. Roxas had taken to sitting with them whenever Axel allowed. Whenever he sat with them, Demyx Vita reluctantly sat with Xigbar, not because he wanted to, but because Roxas was in his seat and he was not one to cause conflict.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Marluxia," Roxas informed him with a look of concern. "If you don't get out, you'll get dragged back in. Then what? There's no telling what they'll do to you."

"Precisely," Zexion cut in sharply, his black eye fixed on Marluxia. "Besides, you're over-reacting. This place isn't that bad."

"Oh don't give us that," Roxas turned to Zexion now, who looked mildly surprised by Roxas' contradiction. "We all know that this place is more corrupt than even we can possibly understand, and it's only going to get worse. I heard that they're planning to start slipping drugs in our food to keep us calm... Crazy, huh? The guards were laughing about it."

"Assholes," Marluxia muttered drily before stabbing half-heartedly at his untouched food. Zexion looked a little disconcerted by this, shuffling awkwardly in his seat while he mulled over this new information.

"So, Marly, what's the plan for tonight?"

"Get as many people as possible in on it. I'll press my buzzer and pretend my cell-mates are trying to kill themselves or something. Maybe I'll get a few others to do it too... When they open the doors, we'll beat them into the ground and get some others out, and we'll all run for it. Easy."

"It's not going to work," Roxas warned, giving Marluxia severe look. As much as Roxas wanted to escape when he had seen Stray hurt and when he had been in solitary, time has a way of chipping away at motivation until there is little left but a wisp of desire.

"You know, you've really come out of your shell since you left solitary," Marluxia commented, brushing aside Roxas' doubtful remark about his plan. Roxas just shrugged,

"Is it a bad thing? It's just nice to hear something other than an echo answering me, I guess. How long was I even in that place?"

"Two weeks and a day," Zexion told him and then gestured to Axel, who had gotten off relatively easy in the fight, which had happened the week before, only a day before Roxas' release, escaping with only a split lip. He was gesturing also at Saïx who had not a mark on his body, having instead chosen to sit and laugh. "Those two are still close though, and you've been out for nearly a week. Quite shocking, is it not?"

"Not really... why, should it be?"

"When you get here, Axel dropped Saïx like a rock. I just don't understand why he hasn't done it again."

"Who cares?" Marluxia asked in an offhand manner. "By tonight, it will all be over..."

* * *

**_Location: Oblivion Prison._**  
**_Cell No.: 219_**  
**_Wing: A_**  
**_Block: 3_**  
**_Occupants: Luxord Fortuity, Xigbar Colt, Demyx Vita._**

Xigbar threw Demyx up against the wall. The older man still had a bloodied nose from the fight, having not washed since, and a mass of bruises coated his body. He smirked darkly as he saw the agony split across the young blond's face. The crack of his skull against the wall was sickening, and enough to wake Luxord. Despite his fondness for the blond, the look on Xigbar's face was enough to tell him that if he intervened now, the dark haired man _would_ kill him.

Demyx slumped against the wall, sobbing as he begged Xigbar to stop. This ordeal had been going on for three minutes, but it felt like an hour had dragged by, raking barbed wire over Demyx's skin as it did so. Everything hurt.

"Stop, please, Xig-" The rough fist collided with his face and Demyx closed his eyes to conceal the way his eyes were watering from the pain. He sunk to the floor, shaking all over.

"You little fucking rat. Do you know the trouble you've caused me? Do you know how sick, how fucking sick I am of watching your damn back? You stupid fucking cunt!" He kicked him roughly. "What the fuck am I getting out of it, huh? You think it's funny to watch me getting beaten up because of you? Do you think you're clever?" He mocked in an arrogant tone that made Luxord's skin crawl. He wanted to shout that it was enough, he really did, but he supposed that Demyx was out of luck and that he shouldn't intervene.

Demyx clambered up and pressed desperately at the buzzer, unaware that the guards would never answer his call. Xigbar grabbed Demyx's neck and began to strangle him. The innocent boy clawed desperately at the monster's hands at his throat, but they were immovable. He was struggling to breathe. _'Please let someone come_,' Demyx thought, as death slithered closer. Xigbar considered the idea of necrophilia as he light began to fade from Demyx's eyes.

_'Please, God, please let someone come..._'

* * *

One guard was dead by Marluxia's hand, head smashed against the wall until he moved no more, and who knew how many others had no breathed their last breath?

Marluxia had been frustrated that he could not find the switch for all the doors, and so he had struggled with the bolts of the neighbouring cells. Three other men in his block had done the same as him, over-powering the guards. One strangled, one beaten to death with pool balls in a sock, one stabbed in the neck with a toothbrush, which had been filed to a sharp point at the tip. The guards had soon been alerted that something was wrong, but by then the switch had been found and it had escalated into a full scale prison riot.

Hopes soared, but still some remained in their cells. Among these were Roxas, Zexion, Xemnas, and of course Luxord Fortuity, Xigbar Colt and poor Demyx Vita.

"To freedom," some whispered, the real purpose of the riot being a distraction while others escaped. Parts of the prison had already gone up in a furious fire that consumed and destroyed, burning with the hope of the prisoners. Others grimly fought, wanting only for media attention to be drawn to this prison, and for them to be saved. The most excited of the rioters that rushed forward to meet the armed guards whispered "to death," with an elated twisted courage, for any release was better than this hell.

* * *

That night, Zexion had sat in his cell in the early hours of the morning, a feeling of unease knotting in his stomach. These people would only bring more hardship on themselves. He jolted slightly as the door to his cell was pulled open by a guard, and he lifted his hands quickly into the air. The guard paid him no attention, dragging in the dead, bloodied body of Demyx Vita. Colt had finally come to be more trouble than he was worth. Another pair of guards dragged in a struggling Xigbar, who was cussing and yelling that they would burn in hell with him. In front of Zexion's eyes, one guard raised a gun to Xigbar's head and pulled the trigger. The blood splattered across the young boy's face and he stared, horrified as they let the body go and it collapsed to the floor. Despite his hatred for Xigbar, he knew that he hadn't deserved that – he had never been given a chance to reform, and now all hope was gone. He stared at Demyx's body too, those big eyes still open, and his chest almost looking as if it might still rise and fall. He had liked that boy.

"You're the most trusted prisoner in this place, Phantasm," One of the guards told him, walking over and laying a hand on his shoulder. Zexion inwardly cringed at the touch. "I want you to look after these bodies 'til morning, and don't tell anybody what you saw. There's something in it for you if you don't." The words fell on deaf ears, and then the guards were gone, and Zexion was left with the two bodies and his strange inmate who either hadn't woken to the gunshot, or simply hadn't responded. Zexion waited a while, and then kneeled down onto the floor, crawling over to Demyx. He eased Xigbar's heavy arm off him, and then stroked his hair, looking into those half-closed eyes that had once been filled with such hope and happiness.

"I'm sorry, Demyx," He whispered softly. Despite all the terrible affairs with Xigbar, Demyx had always been a pleasure to be around. The stupid comments had reminded them all what it was to be naive and innocent, and now Zexion only wished that he would have gotten to know the boy more. He could see the faint bruises on his throat from Xigbar's hands, and he traced his slender fingers over the still-warm skin. It was the death of innocence. He kissed Demyx's cheek, and then curled up beside the body, resting his head atop Demyx's chest. They had both been children really, and Demyx had never deserved to die. But he was dead. Oblivion had killed him.

"Goodnight, Dem. Sleep well." Zexion whispered sadly, and fell asleep hoping that the boy would at least find the peace he deserved in death.

* * *

"_At 2am yesterday morning, Oblivion Prison bravely crushed a riot led by the cold-hearted convict, Marluxia Rhode. There was significant damage made to the prison, but thanks to generous donations from kind members of the public, the vast majority of the costs have already been paid. In response to the large donations, Oblivion staff vows that now security will be tighter than ever in order to keep the general public safe._

_Some prisoners attempted to escape, but when they climbed over the walls, they were met with the united force of Oblivion staff who had surrounded the prison. None escaped, though 212 prisoners were killed in acts of self-defense by the guards of Oblivion. It is our regret to say that a further 25 good men died that night – the brave men who gave their lives in the efforts to prevent the escape of these dangerous criminals into our society. Instigator of the riot, Marluxia Rhode, has been transferred to a high security prison where he will spend the remainder of his days_." Zexion looked up from the newspaper to see the faces of Roxas, Axel, Saïx and Xemnas, who had all crowded onto table six to hear the news, though Saïx was showing more interest in Axel than the paper.

"I told him it wouldn't work," Roxas said mournfully, leaning back in his seat with a deep sigh. Nobody had touched their food that morning. Nobody dared.

"Where's Colt this morning?" Xemnas asked, glancing around with a troubled expression.

"And where's Demyx?" Roxas tacked on. A guilty, knowing expression moved across Zexion's face as he set down the paper. He leaned in close, his eyes flickering with anger now.

"They killed them. They dumped their bodies in my cell and dragged them off earlier today. They're passing it off as those two attempting to escape in the riot, naturally. Simply had to be shot, of course," He said bitterly, his nose wrinkling in disgust.

"...Demyx is dead?" Axel asked slowly. He shook his head and moved slightly closer to Roxas, his arm moving protectively around is shoulders.

"Well, Roxas. What's the plan now?" Axel asked, speaking to him properly for the first time since he had left solitary. He hoped that maybe Roxas would have all the answers. Saïx looked distastefully at Roxas and opened his cruel mouth to say something, but was silenced by a look from Xemnas.

"There isn't a plan. Breaking out doesn't work. What else is there to say?" He asked, looking disappointed with his conclusion. "Marluxia was lucky to get a transfer but... I don't know about you guys, but I really don't feel like ending up dead. For all those killed, where have we gotten?" He asked, looking to them all in turn, "Nowhere. The media are more against us than ever, and the public hate us." He fell silent again, withdrawing into himself when he realised all eyes were on him.

"He's right," Xemnas concluded at last with a great sigh. "The public have always believed what the media spoon fed them. Nobody cares to look deeper into a topic to find truth anymore. We all found that out when we were thrown in here. I killed many, yes, but who did I kill? That was tactfully left out. I killed murderers, rapists, wife beaters, paedophiles..."

"And how does that make you any better than Oblivion itself?" Roxas suddenly spat. Axel tensed minutely and squeezed Roxas' shoulder, hoping he'd take the hint and shut up. Xemnas raised his eyebrows at Roxas, not used to being challenged. "Well? How does it?" He demanded and now Zexion began to fidget uncomfortably, wondering if he'd soon be losing Roxas too. "They probably all had their reasons for committing their crimes, just as we all did. Two wrongs doesn't make a right, Xemnas. Did you think slaughtering them would fix things? Does Oblivion think treating us like dirt will fix things?" Roxas hands balled into fists. "I'm sick of it! We all are! Making people suffer like this isn't fair, and nor is what you did!"

"I know, Roxas," Xemnas said surprisingly calmly. "I realised that long ago, I was merely using it as an example of what the media is like. I know I deserve to be locked up for what I did, and I know who I did it to doesn't suddenly make it right. But I did fix a lot of people's lives by doing what I did, and so I would never deny it. Thanks to me, at least four boys didn't go into adolescence being sexually assaulted by their parents." Axel's hand was no longer gripping Roxas' shoulder. It now seemed more like clinging. Roxas reached under the table and rubbed his knee to soothe him, knowing that the gentle contact usually helped. "Thanks to me, three women no longer had to be beaten and raped every night. Thanks to me, justice was done to a family whose lives were taken by a bitter man. I deserve to die for all the things I have done, and perhaps I even deserve to be here in Oblivion. However, none of you deserve it, and my advice to you is to keep on fighting." Looks of surprise spread across all their faces. Xemnas looked at Roxas with a newfound respect and gave him a rare smile. "Together, all of you could get out of here. And you will. They can take everything from you but your hope. Remember that." He stood up and left the table to head back to his cell, leaving the four of them in stunned silence.

"He thinks we can do it," Saïx whispered, suddenly excited.

"And we will," Zexion said firmly, but his lips turned up at the corner. Roxas couldn't help looking at Axel, the kind of hope in his eyes that made Axel's heart flutter. He hadn't seen that look in so long, and now Xemnas had said that they could get out, they all believed it was possible. His heart lifted. Maybe they could do it together. Only, there was somebody missing... Where was...

"Hey, guys?" Roxas began tentatively, a feeling of dread creeping over him. "Has anybody seen Luxord?"


	8. Bad Medicine

**_Bad Medicine._**

* * *

_**Location: Oblivion Prison, Solitary Confinement Unit 2.  
Occupants : Luxord Fortuity.  
**_  
"You see this?" The screw asked, lifting the needle in front of Luxord's face, which looked paler than normal under the singular intense light that hung precariously above his head. "This is a drug which is going to make everything better for you." He whispered, beginning to pace around the small, empty room. Luxord recognised this place; people were often sent here for solitary when the usual unit was taken. The rope in his mouth tasted dirty, and in his mind he was trying to calculate the odds of getting out of here alive. Maybe he was about to be given a lethal injection so that he would tell nobody of what really happened between Xigbar and Demyx. Two pictures were held up in front of him, one of Colt, the other of Vita. He felt the needle pushed into his flesh.

* * *

_**Location: Oblivion Prison, Eating Hall.**_  
_**Table No.: 06**_  
_**Occupants: Luxord Fortuity, Axel Chakram, Saïx Wulf, Zexion Phantasm, Roxas Kagi.**_

"Who's up for pool the next time we get association?" Luxord asked, sitting down and smiling widely at them all. Zexion arched an eyebrow at him.

"You've been gone for two days, Luxord," Zexion stated, "your cell mates are both dead and your concern lays with games?"

"Cell mates? I've been alone for a long time. Apparently I'm getting a transfer tonight though. Still in Wing A, but cell thirteen, block two."

"That's our cell," Roxas told him quietly, trying to sound casual though his eyes betrayed agitation.

"What about Demyx and Colt?" Zexion asked impatiently.

"...Don't believe I've ever heard those names before. By chance are you mixing me up with someone else?" The expression on his face showed no traces of humour or jest. There was a long moment of silence that passed over the table.

"...Fuck," Roxas breathed, his eyes widening. He buried his head in his hands and moaned despairingly. Zexion looked at him, perplexed, but seconds later he wore a look of shock to match his realisation.

"So what's happened to me?" Luxord demanded.

"Drugs. The drugs you said the screws were talking about..." Everyone at the table stopped eating, except Wulf who cared little about drugs; dealing them for years had left him with the delusion that he knew it all. Stray jittered nervously, his panicked eyes searching for answers from Roxas while his mind dragged out the words to ask the question.

"Are they ch-changing... destroying... minds, our minds, they have memories in them and-"

"You're lying," Luxord insisted, looking frustrated and confused now.

"Yes, Axel, they can be and altering our minds and it looks like they are," Zexion told him plainly, ignoring Luxord. "Altering our minds with drugs isn't difficult, but complete deletion of memories..." Zexion contemplated this for a moment and then rose suddenly, leaving the eating hall.

"Where's he going? He's gone away, look, where is he-"

"Shh..." Roxas lightly stroked Stray's back, easing the nausea of confusion and panic that had risen in the older boy's stomach as he watched Zexion's retreating form.

"He's probably just worked something out and wants to prove it to us. You know how he gets; he likes to have evidence, because he's scientific. Understood?" Stray nodded shakily.

"This is bullshit," Luxord growled, standing up and running a hand through his hair before leaving for his own cell. Roxas sighed and then looked down, a troubled expression staining his features as he thought of losing his memories the way Luxord had.

"So, jailbait, looks like you're fucked," Wulf mocked, making Roxas look up. The blond's brow furrowed, and he looked quizzically at him but said nothing. "After all, if _we_ lose some of our memories, we can always tell each other what we forget," He said, gesturing to himself and the man with the dull red hair beside him. "_You_, however, don't tell people shit, do you?" Heat crept over the back of Roxas' neck and across his cheeks. "Keeping secrets is your thing, right? You think it makes you strong or something? Keeps you protected?" He gave a bark-like laugh. "You're _fucked_!" He cackled and slapped his hand on his knee, evidently amused. Roxas' eyes tightened in the corners with pain.

"DON'T talk to him like that," Stray ordered, baring his yellowing teeth at Wulf. Paranoia had made him stop using their toothpaste long ago. "It's not your place, if… secrets are private, he wants to keep them, if he does, that's okay, so just DON'T." Roxas smiled weakly, and then squeezed Stray's knee beneath the table. He gave a frightened jerk at the touch, but understood it was meant to reassure him, giving a yelp of laughter before falling silent again, licking his dry lips.

"...Why do you have to do this?" Wulf asked, standing up and glaring at him. "You fucker. Why do you always end up crawling back to him? Why the fuck is he better than I am for you?" He snarled, walking over and grabbing Roxas by the shoulder, yanking him to his feet.

"Leave me alone, Saïx." Roxas backed away from him, only managing to collide into another table.

"You're fucking dead you little-"

"STOP IT. Don't, Wulf, Wulf," Stray grabbed his wrist, looking deeply distressed. Pain pinched at his heart at the idea of Roxas being hurt. Wulf pushed him off and in seconds he had tackled Roxas onto the floor, punching him fiercely.

"What the fu- ARGH! What the fuck is your problem?" Roxas shouted as he tried to restrain him. "What the fuck is even with you and him, huh? You act like you want to fuck him half the time, I see the way you look at him you fucking fag- ARGH!" Wulf punched him hard in the stomach, leaving him breathless. "I'm fucking right! You act like an animal, savage, just like he does, except you've got nothing wrong with you!" He gasped, "You're possessive as f- Gah, FUCK!" Wulf caught him a stinging blow to the side of the face. "You're not him," Roxas hissed. "And you're not stupid. Who the fuck are you trying to fool, W-argh!" Roxas was cut off by the pressure that was placed on his neck, cutting off his air. Wulf gripped tighter, digging his nails into the flesh, and suddenly found himself thrown sideways by Stray who bit him, scratched at him and fought fiercely to defend Roxas.

Wulf won, of course, being the much more muscular of the two, and got to his feet, spitting on Stray. The screws exchanged glances and laughed with each other, not concerned with the bruising and blood.

"You fucking deserved to live on the street. You should have been the one hit by the car instead of that stupid _stray_ cat of yours," He muttered, and then stormed out. Roxas took Stray's hand, listening to his gentle whimpering.

"Come on..." He led him back to their cell.

* * *

_**Location: Oblivion Prison**_  
_**Cell No.: 13**_  
_**Wing: A**_  
_**Block: 2**_  
**_Occupants: Saïx Wulf, Axel Chakram, Xemnas Baldric, Roxas Kagi._**

Wulf had already gone to sleep, having worn himself out from fighting. Xemnas hadn't even got out of bed that day. Roxas pulled Stray onto his bed, and felt himself pulled against his quivering chest.

"It's going to be okay, Roxas..." He promised, and then kissed his forehead. The younger of the two rolled his eyes and smirked, hugging Stray back tightly.

"Thanks for looking out for me..."

"That's what best friends do," He told him, his voice deepening slightly.

"...Axel?" Roxas asked nervously. He felt him nod. "Is that what we are?"

"Yeah. I'll look after you, kid. We're in this together, you and me." Roxas bit his lower lip and Axel watched his conflicted expression with mild interest.

"And you can tell your best friend anything, right?" He asked, a crack finally appearing in the strong guard Roxas had kept around himself since he arrived. Axel, in that moment, saw Roxas for what he was; a child who had been dragged into a world he didn't understand that was full of dangers and instability.

"Yeah, Roxas," Axel told him, holding him close. "You can tell me anything..."


	9. Coming Undone

**_Coming Undone._**

* * *

**_Location: Oblivion Prison_**  
_**Cell No.: 13**_  
_**Wing: A**_  
_**Block: 2**_  
_**Occupants: Saïx Wulf, Axel Chakram, Xemnas Baldric, Roxas Kagi.**_

"I didn't do it... I got put in here for the murder of Riku Black." Roxas said quietly, not meeting Axel's gaze, instead staring at his chest and playing with the pocket on the dirty orange clothing they were forced to wear. "My brother did it... Or rather my twin did, so DNA... y'know, it's the same..." He took a breath and closed his eyes to try and control the panic that was running so close to the surface. Letting someone in and in so making himself vulnerable to them was a difficult thing to do. "Twins still have different fingerprints, so I confessed quickly so they wouldn't look into it..." He heard his voice shaking and felt embarrassed and broken.

"It's alright," Axel told him, noticing the rapid blinking and the way Roxas would continually rub his neck while he spoke. They were the signs of stress that he saw so often in the mirror when he was Stray. "It's okay, Roxas, you can trust me..."

"Yeah, I know," He said weakly and then pushed on. In that cell, shaking and trembling, Roxas forced out his memory of that night, and as Roxas came undone, so did the words. Occasionally he lost his thread, stumbled, sobbing, into memories of his twin who he missed so much it hurt, and at one point he had broken down and whispered that he missed his parents and that he wanted to go home. All the time, Axel held him. Roxas endured the aguish of his memories, and then returned his mind to the cell. He opened his eyes at last to look at Axel through his wet eyelashes, ashamed, but no longer able to keep it together.

"It's okay," Axel assured him, holding him tightly. He rested his head on top of this and held their bodies together, feeling Roxas' fingers clutching at his back. "It wasn't your fault, Roxas. You did what was right for your twin... I gotta admit, I'dda probably killed someone if they would have treated me like shit the way Riku did to your brother." Not entirely true; his father had treated him just as disgracefully, and what had Axel done? He cleared his throat. Not him, Stray. Stray got hurt, it wasn't his problem. That's why Stray did it. "You can't blame Sora."

"I don't. I love Sora," He admitted. The emotions that had been burning in him so long finally vented and gave him some peace. He closed his tired eyes and yawned, shuffling closer to Axel, enjoying the feeling of safety in his arms.

"Good. Don't forget why you took the blame then, Roxas. You'll stay strong, I know that. You're a good kid... Get some sleep, yeah?" Axel murmured. He felt Roxas nod against his chest while he stroked his fingers through his once blond hair; the roots were showing through now and soon he'd be a brunette, like his brother.

"You too, Axel; you look tired lately... You shouldn't keep letting Saïx wind you up so much either. I know I can't talk after the way I acted today, but I kind of snapped. This place has a way of doing that to you, you know? You just kinda... break, after a while... But I don't like seeing you get hurt... Thanks for looking out for me though. You're a good friend." Axel felt a touch of long forgotten innocence wash over him at Roxas' words. What it was to be friends, not merely fixated the way he was when he was Stray. His heart ached, and he felt a rush of affection towards him. Somebody cared about him. _Roxas _cared about him... He buried his head in Roxas' shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze, but said nothing.

Long after Roxas had fallen asleep, Axel lay awake, contemplating the idea of justice. Demyx, an innocent young man, had been killed here. He had been bright, bubbly and just short of a living saint, but his life was over now. Roxas, who had loved and protected his brother, even at his own expense, was behind bars with him. Axel thought he probably did deserve to be there, but deep down he knew that wasn't true; somebody had ruined him and made him the way he was. He could have been just as good as Roxas or Demyx.

The doors to the cell were opened with the same old click, and Axel didn't turn. It was early in the morning now, around 4am, and he vaguely recalled the conversation that had happened at the table. Luxord would be joining them now, for whatever reason. The prison never explained anything. The man walked over to Roxas' empty bed and lay down in it, and Axel couldn't help feeling a touch of irritation, though he couldn't say he altogether minded the idea of Roxas staying with him when they slept from now on. The door closed again, and Axel returned to his thinking.

Why were innocent people made to suffer? Colt may have got what he deserved in the end, but he had taken many people down with him, including children whose innocence he had stolen, and oh what a precious thing innocence was. He glanced over at Luxord, his eyes slightly narrowed. That man had acted as a test subject for a substance that had forced Roxas to reveal his memories to him before he was ready. Stray began to growl as the memories, the words, began to break up a little. That man had been the reason Roxas had cried that night, the reason he had sounded so pained. Some desperate logic told him that was wrong, to rethink it, but the thoughts were erratic and uncontrollable. They were all going to lose their memories, their best and worst, going to be made vulnerable and degraded and it was all because... because... He had no answer, but he couldn't take his eyes off Luxord. What the fuck did it matter? There was no justice here anyway, and what were they worth in Oblivion, to anyone? Barely the air they breathed. No family, no friends, and now Luxord didn't even have memories. He was worthless, and he was taking up room in their cell, in _Roxas_' bed.

He crossed the room in silence, but every step was full of purpose. Luxord was asleep, possibly drugged, and that only crawled further under Stray's skin, like an infection that drove him into this frenzy, but yet it was still controlled; after all, he didn't want to wake anybody up. He sat himself on Luxord's chest, pinning his arms in place with his knees, and pulled the pillow from beneath his head sharply, pushing it over his face. His cries were muffled. Stray hadn't strangled him because he didn't really want to see his face. Nothing personal, he thought, as the struggling limbs began to falter. Nails tore at his skin, strong hands pulled roughly at him, but there was no turning back now. Eventually, Luxord lay still beneath him, his chest no longer rising and falling. He replaced the pillow beneath his head and walked back over to Roxas, carefully climbing into bed next to him.

"Love you, Roxy," He mumbled quietly, wrapping an arm around his waist. The wounded man had been taught to 'love' with violence. What else could he do?

* * *

**_Location: Oblivion Prison, Eating Hall_**  
**_Table No.: 06._**  
**_Occupants: Zexion Phantasm, Roxas Kagi, Axel Chakram, Saix Wulf, Vexan Enasin._**

"Propranolol," Zexion said with relish, throwing down a paper he had managed to beg one of the screws to get. "That's the drug they're using on us. This article says it dampens memory though, not deletes..." He looked puzzled for a moment and glanced around the table. "Where's Luxord? He should probably see this."

"He's still sleeping," Roxas said with a shrug, "So's Xemnas, he's seemed really down since that last break-out failed."

"Hmm... well, take this back to him," He handed the paper to Roxas, and Axel looked over it curiously, being careful not to react to Luxord's name. He knew that the man wasn't sleeping, but it had been beyond his control, and now he was paying for what he had done with the burning guilt that trickled down the back of his neck like the tongue of a flame.

"So if it only dampens them," Axel began, his brow furrowing in confusion, "Then how is it that they're getting rid of memories entirely?"

"All I can presume is that they've isolated the part of the drug that affects the memory and then injected it in dangerous dosages while stimulating that memory in order to erase it entirely." Zexion explained and then stared at the paper for a while longer before looking at Vexen, who had gently tapped his arm to get his attention, much to Zexion's surprise.

"I would like to talk to you tonight," He said in a voice that was strained from lack of use, and only loud enough for Zexion to hear.

"...Of course," Zexion conceded to the older man, and then watched with fascination as the blond retreated back into his own mind and began playing with his food. Zexion looked back at the others reluctantly and sighed. Again, their food remained untouched.

"So it's not just me who's refusing to eat anything but the stuff we can get at the canteen then? I don't trust it unless it's packaged." Roxas mused. Wulf was the only one still eating.

"You really shouldn't be eating that," Axel told him, leaning over and placing a hand on his shoulder. He expected hostility after their fight yesterday, but Wulf just smiled back at him and shook his head.

"You guys are paranoid. There's nothing to worry about here, this is a nice place. We're in jail 'cause we need to be. We'll get out when we're supposed to and not a moment sooner. Anyone would think this place was fucked up with the way you guys are acting," He laughed, and then returned to his food. Axel had become very still, and with a compassionate look at Wulf, he pulled him into his arms, inwardly beginning to mourn the loss of an old friend – after all, what is a person without their memories? Merely a husk. Not the same person at all.

Wulf just laughed gruffly and hugged him back before returning to his food. Axel slumped miserably on the table, and Roxas rubbed his back gently to comfort him. The table was silent for a few moments before Axel lifted his head with a very lost look in his eyes. His shoulders were sagged in a defeated manner.

"What're we gonna do?" He whispered, looking at them for help, but none of them could offer him an answer for what now seemed like such an impossible question.

* * *

Authors Note: Google 'Scientists find drug to banish bad memories' and click the Telegraph one either at or near the top. This is the article Zexion is referring to. The next chapter will be written after this chapter gets 3 reviews, simple.

Yours,  
Terminal VIII.


	10. Good Soldiers

_**Good Soldiers.**_

* * *

_**Location: Oblivion Prison**_  
_**Cell No.: 13**_  
_**Wing: A**_  
_**Block: 2**_  
_**Occupants: Saïx Wulf, Axel Chakram, Xemnas Baldric, Roxas Kagi.**_

It was with an infected mind that Roxas discovered that the last breath had been stolen from Luxord's telling mouth. The newspaper in his hands that held the answers suddenly seemed worthless. It couldn't stop all this. Association and fragmented understanding told him that Stray's flawed logic had led to this well-intentioned crime – Wulf would have left bruises and scars, and Xemnas would have found no reason to condemn the sensible blond. With grim ideals of justice guiding his hand, Roxas pressed the buzzer. His stomach had ached with hunger, but all his appetite was lost as he stared despondently at the body of what he had once considered a comrade. Another member of their hopeless army. He fell onto Axel's bed and watched the red-head walk in with a sick rush of gratitude. He understood, though he knew he probably shouldn't have done. Perhaps Oblivion really had driven him insane. Maybe they were all insane. Maybe they deserved this deprivation of civil liberties, all of them, maybe Demyx deserved to die, maybe Axel did, maybe every one of them had earned this.

"You've killed him." Roxas stated bluntly, his eyes, overcast by the shadow of his hair, fixed on Axel. The older man said nothing, but sat beside him, about to submerge himself in the impossibilities of taking responsibility for the act. Roxas caught his hand before he lost him and squeezed it reassuringly.  
"I know," Axel said with a resentful and reluctant conviction.

"We'll say he died in his sleep. They can't get an autopsy in case the drugs are still in his system – if Zexion's right, it could have been the high dosage that killed him... They won't care anyway." Roxas rested his head on Axel's shoulder and gave a sigh that echoed their shared remorse.

Luxord's body was liberated exactly thirteen hours after he was killed – 5:12pm. Saïx watched as he was taken away with a naive little smile.

"That was nice of them," He commented airily. "I hope we can all get carried about like that one day."

"Shut the fuck up," Axel muttered, his upper lip curling in disgust.

"It's not his fault, Axel," Roxas reminded him quietly, remembering all he had seen of how close Axel and Saïx had been before. He silently recognised the increasing degradation in their relationship with something close to pity and then walked over to Xemnas, reaching out and placing his hand on one of his broad shoulders. "Xemnas..." The man sat up, having been listening, not sleeping, and gave Roxas a cold stare. Instantly the young blond felt himself recoil, understanding the threat and the punishment he now deserved. The look said one thing. Xemnas knew. Of course he knew. Xemnas knew everything. He knew he had lied, and he knew Axel had taken an innocent life. Unlike Luxord, Axel was now condemnable in his books. Redemption. Roxas never thought he'd find himself trying to redeem himself in the eyes of a serial killer, but here he was.

He pushed the newspaper to him hesitantly, feeling Axel's eyes burning into them both. "You should take a look at this. Zexion thinks they're using this to delete our memories... It's in the food too. I don't know why. That's why..." He looked pointedly over at Saïx, who was talking at Axel about how good the food here was and that he wondered why more people didn't commit crimes. He told him with conviction that hurting people was the best thing he had ever done and Oblivion was a paradise compared to his home. Saïx tacked on he didn't even remember home anymore. "That's why."

It was fortunate that the words fell on deaf ears; Axel had his head in his hands and was sorting through a mix of thoughts and abstract plans to escape the hell they had stumbled into.

"Thank you, Roxas," He told him gently, taking the paper. The mention of Zexion had softened him up. He was a fellow intellectual, and a new addition to the rebellion. He made a powerful ally, something Xemnas knew well.

"We won't be here another week," Xemnas stated matter-of-factly, setting the paper down and straightening up. He got out of bed and began to pace up and down the cell, pausing and sitting down beside Saïx, who he wrapped his arm around compassionately. "At least, not in any true sense." Saïx looked at him with evident confusion, and then turned his gaze up to the light which had begun to flicker. He lost interest in the situation and the light dashed intermittently across his vacant eyes.

"Either we escape within the week or we die, be that an emotional death, like Saïx, or be that a true death - we will die from starvation; they're not selling canteen food for the next month. I suppose we all know why. We will wind up getting carried out of here in black bags if we are lucky, but it is more likely that our bodies will suffer all manner of abuse at the hands of masochists who have nothing but contempt for wrong-doers, reason or no. We're being tortured by those who see human life as something to be controlled and crushed by rules and..." He looked at Saïx regretfully, and, as if holding a child, he pulled him closer and touched his lips to the top of his head. "Destroyed... truly... You understand what this means, of course."

"We have to escape," Roxas nodded quietly, his eyes fixed on Xemnas'.

"Or die tryin'," Axel added. He gave Roxas, who was now trembling lightly, a reassuring smile. The idea was frightening. In Axel's mind the prison went up in flames. Everything burned. They ran together, all of them, and hugged and cheered and watched their tormenters burn and scream in a similar terror to the one they were put through on a daily basis. Roxas jumped into his arms and they laughed and cried with happiness.

The light flickered again and then went out. They sat in darkness, as Wulf began to panic beside Xemnas who easily calmed him with a few quiet but inaudible words. Roxas found himself pushing close to Axel. He hated the dark. Axel comfortably wrapped his arm around the blond's waist and rested his head on top of his. "...We'll get them in here to change it..." Roxas said softly, his thoughts becoming clearer as Axel eased his fear.

"And kill 'em," Axel was looking at Saïx now, as if inspired by those eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. In desperate times, Roxas thought, even the tiniest crack of light could seem like the glory of all the sun's rays. They sat in silence together; each beginning to form a plan of escape, except for Saïx, for whom even love of freedom had been dissolved by Oblivion in favour of love of death, which, the perfect emptiness of the darkness told him, could not disappoint.

* * *

Author's Note: As promised. The same rule will go for this chapter, but needs only 2 reviews and the next will be written. All criticism of this chapter truly and utterly welcomed.

Yours,  
Terminal VIII.


End file.
